five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Informacje= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 to 3 część serii gier Five Nights at Freddy's produkowanej przez Scotta Cawthon'a. Gra się zmieniła na zupełnie inną, gdyż nie pracujemy w Pizzerii, lecz w Domu Strachów. Również pojawiają się wersje "Phantom" animatroników, lecz nie wszystkie animatroniki mają swoje wersje "Phantom". Opis 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wydarzenia które miały miejsce stały się przeszłością i zostały tylko w pamięci i sercach dzieci. Ale właściciele "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" są zdeterminowani do wznowienia legendy i chcą sprawić, aby doświadczenie było jak najbardziej autentyczne dla klientów, choć wiele trudu sprawi znalezienie czegoś, co przetrwało dekady zaniedbania. Na początku były tylko puste kostiumy, ręka, hak i stara lalka z papierowego talerza, ale dokonano wielkiego odkrycia... Atrakcją jest teraz jeden animatronik. |-|Produkcja= Gra na początku została zapowiedziana teaserem, który Scott Cawthon opublikował na swojej stronie 6 grudnia 2014. Po nim wyszło kilka kolejnych teaserów, na jednym z nich dodanym 2 stycznia 2015, znajdował się zrujnowany złoto-zielony animatronik z napisem obok "Wciąż tu jestem" (ang. I'm still here), w rogu można było zauważyć trójkę. Ostatni teaser przedstawiał pudełko pełne części zabawkowych animatroników (głównie maski), dało się także zauważyć rękę Foxy'ego. W cieniu obok pudełka stoi tajemniczy żółty animatronik. Plik został nazwany "whatcanweuse.jpg" ("pl. Co możemy wykorzystać/użyć"). 26 stycznia 2015 Scott wypuścił trailer gry na swoim kanale na YouTube. Na stronie Steam Greenlight zamieścił kilka screenów z gry. 3 lutego 2015 został dodany inny teaser, w którym jest przedstawiona plan Domu Strachu. Gdy ją rozjaśnimy, widać "sekretne przejścia". 2 marca 2015 pojawił się inny teaser z czymś, co przypomina Balloon Boy'a. Gdy przejaśnimy zdjęcie, widzimy "10". 3 marca 2015 pojawił się kolejny obrazek, przedstawiający Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Chicę z napisem "It's All In Your Mind". |-|Przeciwnicy= * Springtrap * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Balloon Boy * Phantom Puppet |-|Ciekawostki= *Jeżeli odwrócimy plan domu strachów możemy zauważyć że ma on kształt avatara Scott'a. * Wraca kliknięcie na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie, który skutkuje zatrąbieniem. * W FNaF 3 są tajemnicze/sekretne minigry, które umożliwiają przejście gry z zakończeniem Good Ending. * W normalnym zakończeniu jest wycinek z gazety, a w nim obrazek z figurką Freddy'ego. * Po rozjaśnieniu wiadomości w gazecie możemy zauważyć Springtrap'a. * Czasami przed włączeniem się Menu możemy zobaczyć dość niepokojące screeny ze Springtrap'em, z widocznym Purple Guy'em wewnątrz. * W złym zakończeniu są pokazane głowy animatroników (Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, oraz tajemnicza z tyłu, która najprawdopodobniej jest maską Golden Freddy'ego) które się świecą, a to oznacza że dusze martwych dzieci nadal są w nich uwięzione. * W dobrym zakończeniu oczy animatroników się nie świecą, co oznacza, że dusze martwych dzieci są wolne. * Ku przekonaniu wielu graczy, 7 noc we FNaF 3 istnieje. Można ją pozyskać przy szybkim chodzeniu po przyciskach. Jest to bug z nocy 6. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa. W taki sam sposób można wejść na noc ósmą w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * FNaF 3 jest pierwszą i jedyną częścią w której możemy uzyskać 4 gwiazdki. Aby dostać 4 gwiazdkę należy przejść "Agressive Nightmare Mode" (Nie zadziała w wersji 1.0) * Głównym antagonistą gry nie jest już Freddy, lecz Springtrap. * Na trailerze gry Bonnie rusza okiem, natomiast inne animatroniki nie. Kategoria:Gry